JumpStart Math for Kindergartners
JumpStart Math for Kindergartners is a subject-based JumpStart game released by Knowledge Adventure in 1999 that focuses on kindergarten math skills. In the game, the player follows Hopsalot to CloudTown, the land where birthdays come from, and helps set up a birthday party for a giant named Guthry. Story The game begins at Hopsalot's schoolhouse. Hopsalot welcomes the player to kindergarten, when suddenly he receives a mysterious letter. The letter contains an invitation is for a birthday party in CloudTown. It also contains a bean. Hopsalot plants the bean, and it sprouts into a gigantic beanstalk that carries the schoolhouse into the sky. Then a giant comes out of his house and sees the house. He mistakes it for a birthday present, and Hopsalot says that it's no present, and that they've just come for a visit. The giant introduces himself as Guthry and says that it's his birthday. He's very gloomy because he feels that everyone has forgotten his birthday. He goes back into his house, and Hopsalot and the kids decide to help him feel better. Hopsalot starts exploring CloudTown. He bumps into a girl named Dash. She tells him that CloudTown is where birthday parties come from, and that Guthry works hard making all the birthday stuff that they bring down to Earth. She says that the people of CloudTown are planning a special surprise party for Guthry. She asks Hopsalot and the kindergartners for help, and they agree to help. Dash wants them to find 100 sparkly candles for Guthry's birthday cake. Thus, the player starts helping out around CloudTown to find candles for Guthry's cake. At the end of the game, Guthry recieves five presents, one from each area of CloudTown, and the giant birthday cake with 100 candles. Characters *Hopsalot - The kindergarten teacher. *Guthry - A giant who lives in CloudTown. He makes things for birthday parties. *Breezy - Guthry's pet cat, who is also giant. She is helpful to the CloudTown Airport because she likes to blow things. She blows the airplanes off the ground, and fills balloons with hot air. *Dash - A girl who lives in CloudTown. She can fly really fast. *Bello - A man who works at the CloudTown Airport. *CloudTown Family - A mother, father, and child who collect balloons that Breezy makes. *Too-Loose - A tailor who is in charge of making birthday clothes. He gets his name from the fact that his clothes are too loose. *Farmer Hank - A farmer who grows birthday toys and treats on his farm. *Hat Snappers - A group of five singers. *Hat Dancers - Two dancers. *Baker Jake - A pastry chef who makes birthday desserts. He frequently falls asleep because he gets tired from working so much. *Bakers - Baker Jake's assistants who help make cupcakes. *Baker Jake's Kids - Baker Jake's children who are supposed to help out with the frosting, but are frequently tempted to taste it while working. *Snow Cone Hostess - A woman who makes snow cones from rainbows. She keeps a book full of snow cone recipes. *Bebop - A hamster who lives in the school. *Jack - A mouse who lives in the school. *Roquefort - A mouse who lives in the school. Locations and Activities Balloon Island *Popsalot - Sort the balloons by giving them to the family members. *Skywriting - Decorate the sky with the airplane's smoke trails. First, choose the number or shape you would like to create, then move the mouse over the balloons to pop them and move the plane. *The Tweakojameter - Help get Bello's machine working by listening to the numbers that Bello says, and then clicking on them. Cake Island *Take the Cake - Give the bakers the correct number of the type of cupcake that they ask for. *Don't Lick the Bowl! - Prevent Baker Jake's kids from licking the frosting in the giant bowl by counting them and then scooping them up with a net that displays the number of kids in that group. Present Island *WrapMaster Rabbit - Use the goodies that Hank grows in his garden to create patterns. *Crazy Card Barn - Create cards by placing the stickers that Hank asks for, and then selecting the paint bucket with the number that matches the number of stickers on the card. *Rainbow Ribbons - Follow Too-Loose's instructions to correctly measure the ribbons. Party Hat Island *Rainbow Snowcones - Follow the recipes and create snowcones by making Hopsalot catch the falling scoops. *Hat Dancers - Figure out the pattern of the dance sequence and finish the sequence using the Dance Machine. *Hat Snappers - Look at the numbers under the Hat Snappers' hats and put them in the correct numerical order. Songs *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Theme Song *I'm Bringing Five Shapes to the Party *Cube, Cone, Cylinder and Sphere *Too-Loose the Tailor *Baker Jake Can't Stay Awake *Pattern Song *The Giant's Birthdays *Great Shape Educational Concepts *Counting *Sorting and Data Analysis *Number Recognition and Writing Numbers *Addition and Subtraction *Logic and Problem Solving *Measurement *Shapes *Sequences and Patterns Re-releases In 1999, JumpStart Math for Kindergartners and its first grade and second grade counterparts were packaged and sold together as the JumpStart Math Mastery bundle. Credits See JumpStart Math for Kindergartners/Credits Gallery Screenshots JSMathKAutoRun.png|AutoPlay launch menu kmath title screen.png|The title screen kmath sign in.png|The sign-in screen kmath outside school.png|Outside the schoolhouse kmath in the school.png|Inside the schoolhouse Kmath_cloudtown.png|A view of CloudTown kmath school cloudtown.png|Outside the schoolhouse while in CloudTown kmath guthry's house.png|Outside Guthry's House kmath balloon island.png|Balloon Island jskmath popsalot.png|Popsalot jskmath skywriting.png|Skywriting jskmath tweakojameter.png|The Tweakojameter kmath cake island.png|Cake Island jskmath cupcakes.png|Take the Cake jskmath frosting.png|Don't Lick the Bowl! kmath present island.png|Present Island jskmath wrapping.png|WrapMaster Rabbit jskmath card barn.png|Crazy Card Barn jskmath measure.png|Rainbow Ribbons kmath party hat island.png|Party Hat Island jskmath hat dances.png|Hat Dancers jskmath hat snappers.png|Hat Snappers jskmath rainbow snowcones.png|Rainbow Snowcones Boxart kmathback.png|Back panel of the box art kmathleft.png|Left flap of the inside panel kmathright.png|Right flap of the inside panel JumpAheadStartingMaths.jpg|UK release js kindergarten math jp cover.jpg|Japanese boxart References Math for Kindergartners Category:JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Math for Kindergartners Category:Math Category:Arithmetic Math for Kindergartners Math for Kindergartners Category:Counting Math for Kindergartners Category:Measurement Math for Kindergartners Math for Kindergartners Math for Kindergartners Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:Hopsalot Category:1999 Releases